Standing Out In The Rain
by IheartJanto-X
Summary: Dedicated to Rachael. Happy Birthday hun x - Syed has been distant with Christian since that kiss, and now he's fed up. It's time for a confrontation. ONESHOT Chryed


Syed stared out the window of the unit at the pouring rain outside. He was utterly bored. Christian was supposed to be in work half an hour ago, but hadn't shown his face yet. Not so much as a phone call. Not that Syed really wanted to see him anyway. At least, that was what he was trying to convince himself. He couldn't be around Christian without reliving their kiss in his head. That kiss never should have happened, yet it was a moment that Syed played over and over in his mind. Over the past few days, he had avoided Christian, being dismissive and sometimes downright nasty to him when they were together. It was just easier than admitting the truth.

Finally, Syed heard the sound of the door slamming as Christian sauntered in, slightly resembling a drowned rat.

"You know, I think it might be raining" he announced as he unzipped his jacket. He hung it on the hook before heading to where Syed sat.

"Where's your mother?" he asked awkwardly. He was wary of what he said to Syed recently, on account of the cold shoulder he seemed to getting from him.

"Cafe" Syed replied dismissively. He kept his head in the paperwork he was pretending to read, avoiding Christian's gaze. Christian sighed. This was getting ridiculous. He and Syed hadn't had a decent conversation since....that day, and Christian didn't know what to do about it. Obviously, he couldn't talk to anyone about it, seeing as Syed wasn't exactly out of the closet. In fact, Syed wasn't even aware that there was a closet for him to be out of.

After about a minute of silence between the two men, Syed got up.

"I'm going.....outside" he muttered, trying not to think about how good Christian looked in the white T-shirt he was wearing. He walked out the back door into the rain, content to just stand outside and escape the tension. He was soaked through in a matter of minutes, having not bothered to put on a coat. Suddenly, the door slammed against the wall and Christian strode through, anger clearly etched upon his face.

"That's it Sy! How long are you gonna keep this up?!" Syed stared in shock.

"I...um.....dunno what you mean" he couldn't meet Christian's eyes.

Christian laughed harshly. "You know exactly what I mean! You're being a right prick to me, and I'm fed up of it"

Syed grabbed the front of his shirt forcefully. "What did you just call me?" he yelled angrily.  
Christian smirked at how close Syed's face was to his own. "Well, this brings back memories" Syed let go of his shirt quickly. Christian's grin vanished and he turned serious.

"Really, Syed, what's going on? Is this because of what happened between us?"

"Nothing happened" Syed said sharply. He knew it was pointless, but he had to argue.

"If nothing happened, then why have you been avoiding me since?" Christian asked, unable to keep the smugness from his voice. Syed looked down, knowing Christian was right, he had been avoiding him. He couldn't tell him the truth, of course.

"Well, I didn't want you to get the wrong idea" he mumbled.

Christian saw right through the charade. "Oh, yes, and what idea's that?"

"That I...feel anything for you"

Christian walked towards him slowly, a smile on his face. "Which you don't obviously" he said.

"No"

"So if I do this, you don't feel anything at all?" he questioned, slowly stroking Syed's arm. Syed shivered. The rain was making him very cold, and Christian's hand was surprisingly warm.

"No, I don't, Christian, stop it" he pulled away, but his self-control was crumbling as he did so.

"You sure about that?" Christian smirked. The rain was having an interesting effect on his white T-Shirt, something that Syed couldn't help noticing.

He couldn't look Christian in the eye, "I'm sure"

Christian inched closer so his lips just brushed Syed's ear. "Syed, who are you trying to convince?" Syed's breathing became ragged as Christian lightly ran his fingers up and down his arm. Suddenly, Syed realised Christian was right. Who was he trying to kid with this? He knew it, and Christian knew it. With a groan, he pushed Christian up against the wall of the unit and kissed him passionately. Christian smiled against Syed's lips, wrapping his arms securely around his waist. Syed was shivering, whether from the icy rain or the situation he wasn't sure, but Christian noticed and pulled back, breathless.

"Syed, you'll catch pneumonia" he wrapped his arms round the younger man protectively, trying to warm him up.

"You sure this isn't just another ploy to get me in your arms?" Syed muttered. Christian laughed.

"Well, if you want me to stop all you've gotta do is ask" he grinned, dropping his arms and taking a few paces back to emphasise his point. Syed stood still for a moment, ignoring Christian's teasing, but then he sighed. He hadn't been too subtle with his feelings for the past few minutes, so what was the point in starting now?

"Christian" he turned to look into his mahogany eyes. "Let's go inside, it's hammering down and we're in T-shirts"

"So I noticed" Christian smirked, glancing at Syed's turquoise T-Shirt, which was now stuck to his skin from the rain. Syed glared, but was fighting a smile as he realised Christian's white T-Shirt was in a much worse state than his own. He walked past Christian towards the Unit, brushing his waist lightly as he passed. Christian sighed and grabbed Syed's hand to stop him. Syed turned back and grinned at him, squeezing his hand comfortingly. Christian tried to pull Syed away from the door playfully, loving the way he looked in the rain.

"Christian, I'm freezing" Syed laughed, keeping his feet firmly rooted to where he stood. Christian smiled, seeing how cold Syed actually was from the way he was shaking.

"Come on, then" Christian muttered, defeated. He let go of Syed's hand and headed or the door.

"Hey" Christian turned, and there stood Syed, hand outstretched, still not moving from the spot. Christian quickly ran back into the pouring rain and took his hand again.

"Thank you" Syed beamed, leading Christian towards the warmth of the Unit. He knew that he could never mention this to anyone, whatever this was. He hadn't quite figured it out himself yet. But whatever had happened between him and Christian, it wasn't a mistake. He knew that now, and he wasn't about to deny something so amazing and perfect. Okay, so maybe he was with Amira, and he knew his mother would just about have a heart-attack if she ever found out, but what did any of that matter right now? He was with Christian, and he was happy.

Suddenly, Christian turned sharply to face Syed. "Hold on, Syed, why the change of heart? Why have you suddenly decided to...?" he gestured to their hands, which were still firmly clasped together.

"Lying doesn't make anything better. It just covers up the thing you're lying about for a while until the truth comes out and kills you even more than it did in the first place. So I'm not going to lie anymore, Christian" Syed squeezed Christian's hand tightly, "I'm not going to tell you to stay away from me, not when that's the last thing I want"

Christian beamed. He had never thought it could work out, that he could, for once, have more than a meaningless one night stand. He could finally have what he had only dreamed about having; Syed Masood.

Christian almost had tears in his eyes as he pulled Syed into a warm hug. Syed laughed, happy to be in Christian's arms once again. He pulled back and steered Christian towards the unit door, craving dry clothes and a hot drink.

"Come on," he smiled, "God, I could kill for an onion bajhi right now!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Heyy, Sorry about the ending, private joke :P**

**Read and Review.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACHAEL :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
